The present invention relates to flow restrictors for a fluid.
In the past, conduits have been utilized for many types of machines, such as printing presses, and the conduits have a lumen for freely passing fluid in the devices However, sometimes it may be desirable to restrict the flow of liquid in the conduit in order to increase the pressure in the conduit. In certain environments the liquid may have particulate matter, and if a simple flow restrictor in the form of a disc having a small opening is positioned in the lumen, it may become clogged with the particulate matter soon after its initial use, thus blocking passage of fluid through the conduit. Also, if a conduit is used having a relatively small inside diameter, this conduit may also become stopped by the particles in the fluid. Hence, it is desirable to restrict the flow of liquid in a conduit without clogging in spite of particulate matter in the fluid.